


Pancakes

by GothamLioness1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't Repost. Only I'm allowed to do that., Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ignores Things Change, Post-The End Trilogy, Romance, Short One Shot, Terra is a Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Raven had always felt a little insecure about her pancakes, after how her friends reacted to them. So when her girlfriend, Terra asked for some the half-demon couldn't help but feel a little worried.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pancakes

Ever since she’d started making pancakes, Raven had been insecure about her skill at them.

Her friend's disgust still somewhat stung.

The only one who liked them was Starfire.

And she wasn’t exactly known for her good taste in food.

So when Terra asked if she could make her some pancakes, Raven couldn’t help but be a little worried about how her girlfriend would react.

She was currently holding her breath as Terra took a bite.

She turned to where the others were. Robin and Cyborg seemed to be anticipating the worst.

Although at least Starfire seemed to be enjoying the pancakes she had stolen from Terra’s plate.

Beast Boy hadn’t woken up yet, and Raven couldn’t help but feel a little relieved about that.

Raven heard the chewing noises, half expecting Terra to spit it out.

To her surprise -and relief- Terra casually swallowed.

“This is great, Raven!” Terra told her with a smile.

“Really?” Raven asked “I was worried you’d hate them.” the Enchantress admitted.

“Yeah, they’re amazing!” Terra reassured her girlfriend. “Anyone who thinks otherwise is crazy!”

The blonde solidified her point with a kiss on the cheek before beginning to chow down on the pancakes just as fast as Starfire.

While the two of them were starting to have a bit of a contest over the pancakes, Raven turned to Cyborg and Robin.

“You heard that!” Raven said with a smile “Anyone who thinks my pancakes are bad is crazy. And that includes you two!”

“When did we ever say that they were horrible?” Cyborg asked.

“I’ve seen the way you act about them. It’s the same reaction you have to Star’s cooking.” Raven told them “Now back to you two being crazy…”

“Actually I don’t know why we’re so surprised she likes them.” Robin admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Terra does like the same kinds of things Starfire does.” Robin pointed out “She gulped down Starfire’s food without hesitation. It’s no surprise that she’d do the same for yours.”

“...I guess you’re right…” Raven said, turning away slowly.

The boys, quickly realizing their mistake, hurriedly began trying to make it up to her.

However the damage was done, and at that moment Raven swore that if she were in a cartoon, she would currently have a rain cloud over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos! (Preferably both)


End file.
